In the treatment of certain pathological conditions, such as cancer of the rectum, it is necessary to permanently sever the patient's intestine from the natural anus. At present, medical practice typically requires the performance of a conventional permanent colostomy procedure, in which the end of the remaining intestine is diverted to an artificial opening in the front of the patient's abdomen. For the remainder of his life the patient must collect and dispose his intestinal discharges with the use of an ostomy appliance.
The permanent colostomy procedure is truly lifesaving, and permits the patient to resume a pattern of life that is normal in most respects. Nevertheless, the need to permanently use an external ostomy appliance is at best an annoyance and in some cases can lead to significant psychological problems.
Similarly, in the treatment of e.g. bladder cancer it may be necessary to remove the patient's bladder and surgically connect the patient's ureters directly to an intestinal conduit. Urine must consequently be collected and disposed with the use of an appliance such as a urine bag.
Clearly it would be highly desirable and beneficial to provide an implantable device that could simulate the function of the patient's natural anus or bladder and obviate the need to collect and dispose of excrements with ostomy appliances, urine bags, and the like.